Pooh's Adventures of Kubo and the Two Strings
''Pooh's Adventures of Kubo and the Two Strings ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film by TBA. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In ancient Japan, Kubo (Art Parkinson) is a one-eyed young boy who lives with his ill mother, Sariatu (Charlize Theron), in a cave atop a mountain. Every day he tells stories to the local villagers by magically manipulating origami that moves under music played from Kubo's shamisen. He tells the tale of a samurai warrior named Hanzo who is Kubo's missing father. When the town bell chimes signaling sunset, Kubo returns to his mother, as she explicitly warns him to not stay outside after dark or Sariatu Sisters (Rooney Mara) and his grandfather the Moon King will come to take his remaining eye. One day, Kubo learns of an Obon festival which has a ceremony where family members communicate with deceased loved ones. He arrives at a cemetery and tries to speak to Hanzo, but leaves in anger when his father does not respond. As Kubo stays out after sundown, Sariatu's Sisters find him and attack. His mother arrives to fend them off. She sends Kubo away using her magic, telling him to find his father's magic armor. He takes a lock of her hair before she charges at her Sisters. Kubo wakes up and meets Monkey (Charlize Theron), his little wooden snow monkey charm that was brought to life by his mother's magic. She informs him that his mother is dead, his village is destroyed, and he must move on to survive. The next morning, Monkey wakes Kubo and points out "Little Hanzo", one of Kubo's origami that folded himself and came to life at night. Little Hanzo shows Kubo and Monkey the way to his father's armor, where they are greeted by Beetle (Matthew McConaughey), an amnesiac samurai who was cursed to take the form of a beetle and claims to have been Hanzo's apprentice. He joins them on their quest when he finds out that Kubo is Hanzo's son. The Sisters discover Kubo is looking for his father's armor, and split up to find him. Little Hanzo leads them to an underground cave known as the "Hall of Bones" where they find Hanzo's sword on the skull of a giant skeleton. The skeleton attacks them as they try to reclaim the sword, but they defeat it and escape. Kubo uses his magic to create a boat out of fallen leaves, and they set sail across the Long Lake and arrive floating over the next piece of Hanzo's armor, his breastplate. The breastplate lies below the lake in the Garden of Eyes, where intruders are entranced and paralyzed by a giant monster's eyes by showing secrets before they are eaten by it. Beetle and Kubo dive in to retrieve the breastplate. One of the Sisters attacks and Monkey manages to defeat her, but is badly wounded in the process. Kubo recovers the breastplate, but is immediately entranced. In his entranced state, he has a revelation: Monkey is in fact his mother, her spirit reincarnated into physical form. Beetle rescues Kubo and the dilapidated boat is restored with Kubo and Monkey's own magic. On a nearby island, the trio rest in a cave as Monkey explains that before she met Kubo's father, she and her Sisters were sent to kill Hanzo. Instead, she fell in love with him, and gave birth to Kubo. Her Sisters and Kubo's grandfather felt betrayed and have since branded her as an enemy. Kubo has a dream in which he is greeted by Raiden (Ralph Fiennes), a blind old man who shows him where to find his father's helmet, the final piece of armor. They head to his father's damaged fortress to reclaim the armor, but are ambushed by the remaining Sister who reveals that Beetle is in fact Kubo's father, Hanzo, whom they had cursed as retribution for "taking" their sister from them. Beetle is killed, and Monkey sacrifices herself to allow Kubo to obtain his shamisen and kill her Sister with it, breaking two of the strings in the process. After Kubo learns that his village's bell is the helmet, he breaks the last string on his shamisen and uses his magic to fly back to his village. After reclaiming the helmet, he is greeted by Raiden, who is revealed to be his grandfather, the Moon King. He wants to take Kubo's other eye in order to join his "family" and make him immortal like him. Kubo refuses and an angered Raiden transforms into a dragon and attacks. Despite landing several blows, Kubo is beaten and thrown into the village cemetery where the beast corners both him and the villagers. Kubo sheds the armor and re-strings his shamisen, using his mother's hair, his father's bowstring, and a strand of his own hair. He uses its magic to recruit the spirits of the deceased villagers, showing that memories are the strongest magic of all and can never be destroyed. Kubo uses the spirits to shield himself and the villagers from the Moon Beast and then engulfs him in their magic. The Moon King is defeated and becomes mortal, and in his human form has no recollection of who or what he was. The villagers show compassion and forgiveness and tell him that he was a man of many positive traits, thus convincing him that he was a good man. At the end, Kubo is able to speak with his parents whose spirits appear beside him, as he sets their lanterns afloat across the lake. Trivia *will guest star in this film. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers